Rules of thy heart
by Hidden-For-Cookies
Summary: America invites some countries to his cabins! Will new relationships be uncovered, will dark secrets be revealed, will people forget? JapanxChina/Greece/Turkey, LiechtensteinxSwitzerland/Iceland/Norway, HungaryxPrussia, Seychelles/France, UsxUk and more!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is what I do when I have no ideas for my other stories ^_^;

I don't own hetalia; it belongs to that dude whose name I can't remember.

P.S. I have no idea what Vietnam or Taiwan is like, So I'm making them polar opposites, Taiwan being cheerful whilst Vietnam is uptight and serious.

P.S.S. LOTS OF OOCNESS. BEWERE….

-Page break-

"And that is why all countries here will be coming with the hero on holiday!" America grinned.

"NO! Liechtenstein and I will not be going if that French bastard is going!" Switzerland shouted as he pulled a gun from his back.

"B-Bruder, I want to go, can we please?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Let her, she will stay in a cabin with us!" Hungary grinned.

"…fine." He sighed giving in.

"Awesome! We will all meet back here in a week at 6pm my time 'kay dudes and Dudettes peace out!" America grinned before running out the room.

-1 week later – on the bus-

On each row was three four seats in a row. (The doors were on the sides)

On the first row were France, America, Canada and England.

On the second row were Germany, Switzerland, Austria and Prussia

On the third row were China, Japan, Korea and Hong Kong.

On the fourth row were Romano, Spain, Italy and the Netherlands

On the fifth row were Egypt, Greece, Turkey and Russia.

On the sixth row were Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland and Denmark (Sweden made Finland sit on his lap)

On the final row (there were more seats due to it being at the back, there are chairs back to back with the others) were Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Taiwan, Vietnam, Ukraine, Belarus, and Seychelles.

Poland and the Baltic states were going to meet them there.

-Character rows. -

"So, how long is this trip anyways?" Belgium asked.

"I'm sure Mr America said about a five weeks." Liechtenstein said, she was scared since this is the first time she met some of the girls, she had only met Seychelles, Ukraine and Hungary. Everybody was scared about speaking to her in case Switzerland blew there heads off.

"YES! LOTS OF TIME TO GET THE BOYS TOGETHER!" Hungary jumped up and grinned, she had forgotten that the males were on the bus, they were now bright red.

They watched Liechtenstein try to calm her down but Hungary kept shouting something about 'Yaoi' and 'Moe levels' Which only the Asians knew what they meant and they were red, the males were anyways. Liechtenstein took a big breath before grabbing Hungary's hand and pulling her down onto the chair before standing in front of her and scolded her for causing such a dramatic thing and embarrassing the males.

"Now, Explain, What is Yaoi?" Belarus asked before threating her with a knife.

The Hungarian woman grinned before grabbing a manga from her bag and standing up and leaning on the window, the sun hit her hair making it look much nicer then usual and the pose she used made her look as if she was god.

"Yaoi, My friends, Is Boy on boy action!" Hungary grinned "Japan told me about it!"

And everybody heard Japan resulted in putting his headphones on and playing his music loudly whilst playing Mario cart ds.

"Hungary that's not nice! Look, he's all embarrassed now!" Taiwan giggled

"You're both immature." Vietnam Sweat dropped

-At the cabins-

"Where, Like, Are they?" Poland moaned after all, they couldn't go inside until America was there.

"Don't worry, I-I'm sure they'll be here soon!" Lithuania sighed.

"Here they are!" Estonia shouted pointing to the Bus.

Soon everybody piled out the bus.

"Let's go in dudes!" America grinned, when they got in the huge cabin house America pointed to a board. "These are the rooms everybody will be staying in and who there roommates are!"

-Rooms-

Room one = England, America, Canada, Egypt, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain,

Room two =Korea, Greece, Japan, Turkey, Prussia, Austria, Netherlands, China,

Room three = Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Russia, Hong Kong, France, and Switzerland,

Room four = Hungary, Liechtenstein, Vietnam, Taiwan, Seychelles, Belgium, Belarus and Ukraine,

Room five = Iceland, Norway, Denmark, Finland, Sweden.

-Rooms-

And then arguments took place.

"WHY AM I WITH HIM?" Greece and turkey said in unison whilst pointing to each other

"WHY AM I NOT WITH LIECHTENSTEIN?" Switzerland shouted.

"I, LIKE, DON'T WANT TO BE WITH RUSSIA! HE'LL, LIKE, HURT LIET, LATVIA AND ESTONIA!" Poland shouted.

"WHY AM I WITH KOREA, ARU? HE'LL TRY GROPING ME IN MY SLEEP!" China shouted.

"Hai, I agree with China-San. He will do inappropriate stuff to us in our sleep." Japan asked whilst anger was shown on his face.

"TURKEY… TAKE PICTURES…HE'S…ANGRY." Greece shouted to Turkey.

"I am I am!" He shouted back.

"WILL EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP?" Hungary shouted.

"Mr Turkey, Mr Greece. Can you not just put up with each other please? You'll be with Japan too! That'll be okay, wont it? We're getting a headache." Liechtenstein asked.

"Fine." They said in unison, they didn't want to anger SWITZERLANDS little sister.

"Switzerland, she's Safe with us, its only girls in our cabin and since your In Frances cabin you can make sure he doesn't leave during hours." Belgium sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Liechtenstein, do you want to?" Switzerland asked her.

"Yes big bruder." She nodded in reply.

"China, Japan. Get over it, It's Korea, what else would you expect?" Vietnam sighed.

"And Korea, You even try to grope them and we'll come over there and beat you up, now we don't want that now do we?" Taiwan grinned.

"Fine." Korea moaned.

"Great! Now let's go!" Liechtenstein smiled giving her brother a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her suitcases to go find there room.

"Bye boys!" The girls smiled waving and walking off.

"Bye!" Some called back.

After a few seconds of silence they snapped out of there daydreams by Greece saying

"I… Get to share… a bunk bed… with Japan."

"No, I am!" Turkey Shouted back, they argued for five minutes before they noticed everybody had left to the rooms.

-Room 1-

Italy smiled as he sat on the bottom bunk before saying "Ve~ this will be fun! It's been 273 years since we last did this!"

"I know Ita-Chan, It was so fun!" Spain smiled

"Why the hell am I in a room with the Potato bastard?" Italy shouted from above Italy.

"Wasn't me dudes! Tony picked the rooms." America grinned from the top bunk of the bed bunks him and England were sharing.

"You trusted an alien to pick it? What are you, Seychelles?" England sighed.

"Hey, Seychelles is an awesome Dudette!" America shouted.

-Room two-

"That's not fair!" Turkey shouted to china who sat on the bunk above Japan.

"You should of realised we had left, aru." China shouted back.

"Can you all shut up? I've got to share one with Austria, so shut up!" Prussia shouted whilst making a bed out of a pillow for Gilbird.

"Fine." They said.

"I want Top bunk though!" Turkey grinned.

"Okay… Have it… then" Greece said unpacking his things then falling asleep.

"YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE DA-ZE!" Korea grinned.

"AHHH TAIWAN-CHAN HELP KOREAS TRYING TO GROPE US ARU!" China shouted loud enough for her to hear, she came in holding Vietnams paddle.

"Now Korea, what did I warn you?" She grinned

"Taiwan, Please don't make him scream too loud Greece just fell asleep and will probably start arguing with Turkey again." Austria sighed.

-Room Four-

"So these are the songs you will be singing for our performance next week?" Hungary asked looking down at the list.

"Yeah they are! ~" Belgium smiled.

"Great! These will woo there socks off! And for the finale will be cell block tango!" Seychelles smiled.

"Yup! Now let's get in our pyjamas… I'm tired." Hungary sighed adding a yawn.

After they got changed Liechtenstein was in a pink night gown which ended at her knees, was pink and had lots of frills and lace on. Hungary's had pink shorts with white stars and a matching pink button down shirt. Ukraine's were simple dark blue silk pyjamas with a button down top and pants. Belgium wore a t-shirt looking top with a vest top under and black shorts. Vietnam and Taiwan wore Yukatas with a cherry blossom design whilst Vietnams was blue Taiwan's was Pink. Seychelles wore Yellow shorts with a pink shirt that said "Wake me up and I'll kill you" (A/N: I actually have a pyjama set like that… They're my best pyjamas.) Belarus wore a simple knee length dark purple with a white bow around her waist.

"Liechtenstein, why do you always dress and act so formally in front of us? We know you have the frills." Hungary asked.

"Well… I'm surrounded by big countries that are serious and formal, so I act like I am so I don't feel left out I suppose." She replied.

"Well no longer! Liechtenstein, give me your suitcase!" Hungary smiled.

"O-Okay." The small girl replied before handing her suitcase over to the Hungarian woman.

-38 minutes later-

"This is impossible!" Seychelles sighed Liechtenstein's clothes were so hard to cut.

"Okay, Liechtenstein tomorrow after breakfast we are having a girls shopping day!" Grinned Belgium

"Sure…" Liechtenstein smiled quietly

"Let's go to bed now okay?" Ukraine smiled, she was really tired.

"Ja, I'm tired, Goodnight." Liechtenstein smiled

-Tomorrow-

"AGGHHHHHHHH WAKE UP WE'RE LATE FOR BREAKFAST! HURRY UP; WE HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET DOWNSTAIRS!" Hungary cried.

And that's why when they came into the room in their pyjamas and panting they found Korea laughing, 10 seconds into his laughter he was pinned down to the floor by Taiwan who was holding a sword to his throat.

".!" Taiwan shouted.

"Nothing I swear!" He giggled

"…fine…" Taiwan said getting up

Then she noticed… every male had just seen her do that to him, She blushed a bright red and hid behind Liechtenstein.

"I'm hungry… Can we get something please Ms Hungary?" A small, quiet, voice.

"Sure Liech!" She replied and Liechtenstein giggled at her new nickname

After they got their breakfast they sat in a table in-between the allies and axis.

"And then Prussia was all like 'NO DON'T HIT ME PLEASE I'M TOO AWESOME!" Hungary grinned

"I remember when I first came at the world academy and then Mr Eyebrows put a collar on me and then I got laughed at by half my class." Seychelles sighed before leaning back and asking "Liechtenstein How was your life before you met Switzerland?"

"I was dying my country was torn up and I had lost hope, I remember even saying to myself even if I did survive it I should just give up and kill myself anyways because they'd just dump me on the streets again, but Switzy didn't." She smiled in her reply unaware how loud she said it and the allies, axis and the table in front of them heard her, which Switzerland just happened to be on.

-Axis powers table-

"I was dying my country was torn up and I had lost hope, I remember even saying to myself even if I did survive it I should just give up and kill myself anyways because they'd just dump me on the streets again, but Switzy didn't." They heard those words. They had met Liechtenstein many times during conferences and she always seemed happy with life, so why would she want to die?

"I never knew her life was so hard, our life's are so different, and I've never once wanted to do something like suicide!" Prussia said before saying "Didn't she know nations cant die? She would just put herself through torture."

-Back to the girls.-

"I think I'll go change now, I'll wait for you upstairs and please take your time." Liechtenstein said before looking down slightly and walking out of the room and upstairs

"She looks so happy, sometimes I wonder though…" Hungary frowned.

"I know, you can see it in her eyes." Ukraine sighed.

"if you look carefully you can see a spark for love I know what love is, big brother doesn't and he's going through the denial stage he will notice soon!" Belarus grinned

"I wonder what type she likes!" Seychelles smiled.

"Maybe she likes bad boys… Like Switzerland, Germany or Prussia!" Hungary smiled.

"What if she likes people oh I don't know, closer to her age? Like Sealand, Latvia or Iceland!" Vietnam said.

"Maybe she likes the quiet types, Like Japan, Greece or Lithuania!" smiled Belgium proudly.

"There is only one way to find out!" Hungary smiled and then jumped on her chair and shouting "The contest to find Liechtenstein's perfect match will now begin!"

And the rest of the girls face-palmed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I have to write on notepad again due to my trial of word running out, Sorry. _  
I do not own Hetalia.  
AND.  
Lilly = Liechtenstein Bella = Belgium Elizabeta = Hungary Mei = Taiwan Natalia = Belarus Yekaterina = Ukraine Seychelles = Michelle Vietnam = Lien -Le wild pagebreak-

Liechtenstein sat on her bed crossed legs whilst wearing a dress that reached her knees and black shoes with of course, her ribbon.  
"Sorry we took a while!" Grinned Belgium "It's okay Belgium." Liechtenstein smiled.  
"Call me Bella!" She replied "Okay... you may all call me Lilly." Lilly smiled.  
"Everybody call me Elizabeta, Okay?" Hungary grinned "Call me Mei." Taiwan giggled.  
"Lien." Vietnam nodded.  
"Y-Yekaterina." Ukraine said hastily.  
"Natalia." Belarus said quietly, when she wasnt around her brother, she was awfully shy!  
"And I am Michelle!" Seychelles smiled lastly "Okay, Now shall we get ready to leave?" Smiled Elizabeta before pulling out an outfit.  
-After they changed-  
"Okay lets go." Lien said.  
They walked out into the hall to see some countries chatting "Hm? where are you going Bella?" asked Holland (Netherlands) who was standing with Prussia "Just going clothes shopping with the girls dont worry big brother~" She smiled "Does Switzerland know Liech is going?" He asked, they froze "I'll go ask if i'm aloud." Liech smiled before walking towards her brothers room and knocking on the door and Lithuania awnsered.  
"Oh Miss Liechtenstein, Come in." He smiled sweetly.  
"Oh thank you Lithuania." She smiled in reply.  
"Lilly Why are you here?" Switzerland asked.  
"I was wondering if I could go shopping today with the girls, bruder." She asked whilst giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, Be back before dinner because we're going to the pool and I know you love swimming." He smiled, .SMILED.  
"T-Thank you bruder!" She smiled. "Wait, where is everybody?" "I dont know, as long as it's quiet I dont care." He grinned "Goodbye bruder." She said before kissing his cheek and running off and shouting "Goodbye Lithuania!"  
-Around three hours later.-

The girls stood outside their room with millions of bags and panting, they had been chased by a dog!  
"Let's leave Lilly to change, Meet you in the dinner hall Lilly!" Mei smiled.  
"Okay, Goodbye." Lilly smiled.  
-10 minutes later-  
"I'm sorry I'm late, I couldnt choose what outfit to wear." A voice said at the top of the Dining hall, at the top stood lilly in Denim shorts, a white top which had a gutair printed on it and hung loosely of one shoulder and sandels.  
"Lilly! What are you wearing?" Shouted Switzerland "She's wearing clothes, Vash. We took her too pick. Not bad actually." Seychelles grinned.  
"U-Uhm Lilly, Would you like to sit and the table with me and the rest of the nordics?" Asked Iceland who was now at her side.  
"Sure Iceland!" She replied brightly before taking his hand.  
She took a seat in the middle of Norway and Iceland before eating her plate of bacon and eggs.  
-Around 1 hour later.-  
The girls stood In their room in there swimming costumes.  
"Everybody ready? The boys are waiting outside our door." Vietnam asked.  
"Yup, Lets go!" Smiled Hungary before walking outside.  
The boys stood in awe looking at the few female countries in more revealing clothes then they have ever seen them in they generally stayed out of the way of the activity the males did so they had never seen them in their bikinis.

Ukraines was a two piece which was light blue with darker blue stripes.

Belarus's was a simple purple two piece

Seychelles swim suit was a black bikini top with shorts

Vietnams was a onepiece costume which was green with gold detaling.

Belgium's was a two piece with her flag as pattern

Hungarys was a Green two piece with white and black polka dots.

Taiwans was a pink two piece with cherry blossoms on

Liechtensteins was a two piece with pink and gold stripes and a skirt covered her bottom half aswell as her bottoms.

"Are we ready to go than?" Asked Hungary "Y-Yeah,like, lets go." Poland stuttered.  
-2 minutes later at the swimming pool-  
"CANNONBALL!" Screamed America as he jumped into the pool.  
"You idiot! Dont splash!" Shouted England.  
"Lets go girls." Smiled Hungary before jumping into the pool.

Liechtenstein sat on the side of the pool before pushing herself in whilst the rest jumped or used the ladders.  
Soon everybody was in the pool and having fun, even Austria, Switzerland and Germany!

"How could you forget us?" A voice shouted through the room, Infront of them stood Kugelmugel, Sealand, Wy, Monaco and Seborga

"Sealand!" England shouted

"Kugelmugel!" Austria gasped.

"Monaco!" France grinned

"Seborga!" Smiled

"Who's that other girl?" Asked Switzerland

"i'm Wy." Sighed Wy "You forgot about us, again."

"Our bags are outside, Which rooms are we staying in?" Kugelmugel asked.

"...WHO SAID YOUR EVEN STAYING?" Shouted England.

"Us, It took us three hours and you wont even let us stay? how kind." Wy frowned.

"It's okay Dudette, You, Kugelmugel and Monaco can stay with the girls!" Grinned America

"I'm a boy and my long hair is art." Kugelmugel said.

"Oh,Sorry dude. Kugel you can stay in room two with Austria, Seborga You can stay in room one with Italy, Monaco and Wy you can stay in room four with the girls and Sealand will be in room one with Iggy." Grinned America brightly.

"I DONT WANT TO STAY WITH JERK FACE ENGLAND! I WANT TO STAY WITH MAMA AND PAPA!" Sealand shouted.

America sighed.

"Looks like we need new room arrangments, I'll go ask Tony to make us new groups."

-2hours later-  
"Dudes I have the new room arrangments!" Smiled America before sticking it on the board.

Room one = Sweden, Austria, America, England, Sealand, Kugelmugel, Wy, Finland.

Room two = Belgium, Spain,Seborga, Monaco,France, Prussia, Hungary,Taiwan.

Room three = Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Germany, Norway, Iceland, Latvia, China, Japan.

Room Four = Romano, Canada, Denmark, Seychelles, Belarus, Ukraine,Netherlands, Estonia.

Room Five = Korea, Greece, Turkey, HK, Lithuania, Russia, Poland, Vietnam.  
-Rooms-  
"WHY AM I WITH HIM, AGAIN?" Turkey and Greece shouted.

"Atleast i'm with Lilly." Said Switzerland.

"Dudes just go get your stuff and move them to your room and relax for a bit." Grinned America.

"Okay." They all said in unsion.

-Lets say...20 minutes later?-  
Room three = Liechtenstein sat on her bed swinging her legs whilst reading one of her favorite english books, Romeo & Juliet.

"Liechtenstein I'm going to the showers, If France comes" Switzerland said

"Get your shot gun and dont be afraid to murder him." Liechtenstein finished with a smile.

"Good Girl. I'll be right back, Dont let anybody else use you either." grinned Switzerland and left.

"I wonder what activitys we're doing tommorow." Said Lilly not really speaking to anybody.

"Lilly-San, I believe America-san has planned Kareoke for us" Said Japan.

"Great! I love singing!" Lilly smiled then something hit her. "I still havent unpacked! I better hurry!"

"Why would you need to hurry Liechtenstein?" Norway asked.

"Thats a secret now, isint it Norway?" The only female member smiled.

Around 10minutes later somebody knocked at the door, China awnsered.

"Ni Hao girls, aru." He said.

"Hello Tutor. Is Lilly H- Oh Hello Japan!" Smiled Taiwan

Japan sighed.

"Yes I am here. Shall we go?" Liechtenstein asked looking up at the older countries.

"Yes, Lets go shall we? We need to perfect the acts for tonight." Vietnam smiled.

"Tonight? I thought it was next week?" Liechtenstein sighed.

"America thought it would be wise for kareoke to be tonight insted and there is an open bar too, Should be fun." Grinned Hungary thinking of all the pictures she could get.

"Oh... Lets go then." Lilly said looking at the older girl like she had two heads.

-2 hours and 50 rehersals later.-  
"Okay, It's time to go!" Smiled Bella before grabbing her bag and walking out with everybody else following.

"Its about time you got here!" Shouted America already on his second drink.

"We're sorry, Practice took too long." Seychelles apologized.

"Its okay dudette!" He grinned before walking away.

".God." Hungary giggled as she watched Prussia sing 'Firework' by Katy perry.

"Uncle Gilbert looks so funny, When will we be up?" Asked Liechtenstein.

"We'll go next!" Shouted Hungary

-After Gilbert Sang Firework-  
The lights suddenly went out and commotion was all around the room until suddenly there was six lights on the stage and in a line was Hungary, Seychelles, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Belarus and Belgium.

"Pop!" Hungary grinned.  
"Six!" Seychelles Smiled.  
"Squish!" Taiwan giggled "Uh Uh!" Liechtenstein cried whilst shaking her head.  
"Cicero!" Belarus Hissed.  
"Lipschitz!" Belgium Smiled happily.

They repeated the chant two more times and then all said in unsion

"He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it"

"I betcha you would have done the same!" Hungary smiled as the rest stopped then she started.

"You know how people have these little habits That get you down. Like Prussia. Prussia liked to chew gum. No, not chew. POP. So I came home this one day, And I am really irritated, and looking for a little sympathy and there's Prussia layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, 'You pop that gum one more time...' and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots... ...into his head." She said.

"He had it coming He had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there If you'd have heard it I betcha you would Have dome the same!" They all chanted and Seychelles Stepped forward and stood next to Hungary

"I met Francis Bonnefoy from Gauken Hetalia about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner. And then I found out, 'Single' he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married ...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic." Seychelles sighed.

"He had it coming He had it coming He took a flower In its prime And then he used it And he abused it It was a murder But not a crime!" They all said in unsion before Taiwan stepped forward and stood next to

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Hong kong, in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' Japan' he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin', 'you been screwin' Japan!' And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!" Taiwan grinned.

"If you'd have been there If you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same!" They said again before Liechtenstein stepped forward and Said

"What am I doing here? They say that my famous tenant held down my husband while I cut off his head. But it's not true, I'm innocent. I don't know why Uncle Sam says I did it. I tried to explain at the police station, but they didn't understand." She said in hungarian.

"Yeah but did you do it?" Hungary asked.

"Uh-Uh! Not Guilty!" She cried as Belarus came next to her.

"My sister, Ukraine and I did this double act and my husband, Ivan, used to travel round with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row One,two,three,four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Cicero,the three of us,boozin', havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Ukraine and Ivan doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead." She grinned and cries were heard through the hall from Ukraine

They all repeated the chorus and finally Belgium came forward grinning

"I loved Antonio more than I can possibly say. He was a real sweet guy... sensitive... a matador. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Romano, France, Prussia and Austria. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead." She smiled sweetly.

[Hungary(Spoken)]You pop that gum one more time! [Seychelles (spoken)]Single my ass.  
[Taiwan (Spoken)]Ten times! [Liechtenstein (Spoken)]Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe. [Belarus (Spoken)]Number seventeen-the spread eagle. [Belgium (Spoken)]Artistic differences.

"Pop!" Hungary grinned.  
"Six!" Seychelles Smiled.  
"Squish!" Taiwan giggled "Uh Uh!" Liechtenstein cried whilst shaking her head.  
"Cicero!" Belarus Hissed.  
"Lipschitz!" Belgium Smiled happily.

And the lights came back on and they walked off the stage unaware of the jumble of thoughts going through the males head -  
Hey Everybody. I've decided that every to chapters the POV will change.

Like These two chapters are based in the girls POV The next two may be the Asian boys The two after that might be the F.A.C.E Family.

ETC.

Review if it's a good idea?

Heres Angel Signing out!  
-AngelOURAN


End file.
